


Peace In A Bad Situation

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Big Brother Agron, Complete, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Shot, a little bit of torture, hurt!Agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron gets caught trying to save a young girl, Nasir is worried but he is able to comfort the girl. Spartacus decides to save Agron . Sorry for the bad summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace In A Bad Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely bored and this idea just came to me, I'm sorry for hurting Agron in this as I love him so much but yea…Please be kind :)
> 
> I do not own Nagron or Spartacus

"ROMANS!" Someone shouted. Agron felt fear rip through him, not for himself but for Nasir. Nasir had recently been injured in a raid that Agron hadn't attended. A Roman scum bastard almost killed him but Crixus had saved his life.

'Fucking Gaul' he thought to himself when he found out. Not that Agron wasn't eternally grateful to the Gaul for saving someone who was so precious to him (and Nasir was so precious to Agron; he loved him with every fibre of his being), it's was just the fact he knew the Gaul would constantly throw it back in his face for not trying to save Naevia.

Agron was on his feet instantly trying to help whoever needed it on his way to Nasir's room. He ran in to see Nasir sleeping peacefully, resting his bruised body.

"Nasir! Quick wake up we need to move." He said trying to gently shake him awake without hurting him.

"Agron, what's wrong?" Nasir asked sleepily, trying to sit up and wincing at the movement.

"There's no time to explain, the Roman's are here and I need to get you out of here and since you cannot walk.." Agron lifted Nasir bridal style, only earning a few sleepy protests as he broke into a run. He saw Crixus trying to smuggle a few of the freed slaves into their escape exit and he swallowed his pride.

"Crixus! I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I know you hate me but will you please take Nasir and go to your woman, I will hold them back as long as I can and send the others your way." Agron said quickly with a pleading gaze.

Crixus hesitated for a moment but with a slight nod he took Nasir from Agron's arms into his own and said "good luck." Agron felt relief wash over him but Nasir's eyes were wide with fear and he began to protest but Agron cut him off.

"There's no time and I need to make sure you are safe. I promise I will try my best to come back as soon as I can." Agron gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, turned away and ran, knowing that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't have left Nasir, but he needed to save the others.

He ran with his sword at the ready, his knife attached to a strap on his thigh, just in case. He saw 2 young women hiding in one of the rooms and called to them, they ran to him clinging to his arms sobbing.

"Hush now, I will protect you as much as I can, now grab your belongings and I will guide you to the escape route." They stopped sobbing but the fear was still in their eyes as they grabbed their things and held hands (clinging to each other really) following Agron out into the hallway, the sound of swords clanging outside loud in their ears. The women shuffled closer to Agron as he put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. Agron walked through the hallways looking for signs that the slaves were hiding in fear. He found 2 more in the room on the left and 3 in the room on the right. He had checked all the rooms he could and the fighting outside had quietened down so he thought he would take the slaves he had to the exit now, in case the Romans had infiltrated.

He beckoned them to run as he lightly jogged knowing they couldn't keep up with his large strides. He reached the hallway where the exit was and waited for them to go through before him, just as he was about to follow them he heard a woman scream and her footsteps running, he knew it was pretty much suicide but he couldn't leave her. So he turned around and ran toward the sound, every fibre of his being screaming at him to go back.

He saw her, she looked no more than 16 being chased by 1 Roman soldier, he charged at the soldier and ran his sword straight through the man's neck, beheading him. He ran to the girl and lifted her bridal style and took off towards the exit, she had clung to his neck, sobbing in fear.

"Is there anyone else?" He asked, she shook her head, "I was the only one left, I tried to follow you and the others but that Roman saw me and I got scared and fled." She said and broke into new sobs.

He ran into the corridor where the exit was and saw 5 Romans running towards them, he skidded to a halt, set the girl down and shouted. "Run! the others should be on the other side…Tell Nasir I love him!"

He saw her nod and run, he turned around, sword out, blocking their path. "Roman Scum!" He shouted and charged, his sword going through the heart of the first Roman, he turned and ducked out of the way of a sword aimed for his neck and stuck his sword into the perpetrator's chest. Ripping it out, he parried another sword and he slit a Roman's throat, who dropped to the ground, tripping another. He quickly stabbed his sword into the tripped-up soldier's heart but before he could rip his sword out, he had to dodge the last soldier's attack and he stumbled backwards. Grabbing his knife, he struck the soldier's chest and kept stabbing, in his adrenaline rush, he didn't notice a man come up behind him, who hit him hard on the head and Agron fell losing consciousness.

Nasir was going crazy, they were all in a cave, which they had set as their emergency hide-out. A 16 year old girl came running in by herself, she ran straight to Nasir and stopped just in front of him, breathless.

"A…A…Agron wants you to know he loves you, he stayed behind to protect me." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Nasir felt happy at Agron's message but his heart sank and his smile faded when he realised what that meant. He started to panic, feeling fear for the person he loved deeply. The girl began to go into hysterics and Spartacus came over to comfort the child.

"What happened?" He asked, she looked at him trying to calm herself.

"Agron told me to run and that he would fend them off for as long as he could, there were 5 men, I hid so I could run back with Agron, he took down the Roman's easily and then someone…who wasn't in a Roman uniform came up behind him and hit him on the head with the handle of a sword, Agron fell…and they..and they dragged him off." She said, now crying uncontrollably again.

Spartacus thought for a few agonizing minutes, which felt like years to Nasir.

"They must be torturing him for information, from here it does not look like they have gone anywhere. We need to save him." Spartacus said plainly as if it was the obvious thing to do. Nasir felt relief flooding through him, he was going to go and save Agron and no one would be able to stop him from doing so.

"I'm going to help Spartacus," he said with confidence but his confidence started to fade when he noticed Crixus glaring at Spartacus.

"I expected nothing less from you Nasir, however, you can barely walk and WHEN we get Agron back, you know he'll be angry if you get hurt or worse, killed." Nasir nodded disappointed and concerned but he understood that Spartacus was right, he was practically useless as he was now.

"Spartacus! You're not seriously suggesting we go back there and save that bastard do you?" Crixus asked angrily, his hands balled up into fists.

"Brother! Who was it that saved you from the arena?" Spartacus asked his anger rising.

"One good deed does not excuse what he did when Naevia was still in the mines," Crixus muttered bitterly.

Naevia glared at Crixus and shouted "Crixus this is ridiculous, do you know that I actually got angry at him for not trying hard enough to stop you from going to the mines? By not going he saved everyone elses lives here, he went for me to the arena to save you and he saved me from Sedullus. I will forever be grateful to him for everything he has done."

Crixus turned to her angrily, "Grateful?! Grateful to a fucking German who told me you were dead to keep himself safe?" He shouted, his shoulders shaking.

"Yes I am! He not only kept himself safe but he undoubtedly saved these people from being recaptured or killed. He also made you leave to be with me tonight while HE went back and saved the ones who were left behind. So don't you dare be selfish about this, I am going even if you do not so make your choice. Come with me and save a friend (who also tried to apologise to you but you were too stubborn to take it), or stay here a coward." She said the last part coldly, her eyes holding no emotion as she stared at him and then left to follow Spartacus.

Crixus couldn't believe it, her words going through him like knife and then he saw her leave and debated with himself, "Wait! I'll go, I am sorry, it is as Agron said; 'we don't always see eye to eye.' My emotions and selfishness blinded me." He said honestly, he looked at Spartacus then, who gave him a small smile and nodded.

Spartacus, Mira, Donor, Crixus and Naevia set off for their old hideout to save Agron, Nasir just hoped and prayed to the Gods it wasn't too late.

Agron woke up with a metallic taste in his mouth, his arms were suspended above his head and his feet were barely touching the floor, his head hurt and he felt a warm sticky liquid slide down his face. He quickly realised it was blood. His blood.

'Nasir and the others' he thought to himself hoping they were safe, he heard footsteps coming towards him and he looked for the source. 'Treacherous Syrian bastard' he thought angrily but stayed silent as he fought to stay conscious.

"Oh good, you're awake." Ashur said smugly, a smirk forming evilly on his lips. He was a little too close to Agron's face as Agron spat the blood out of his mouth and it hit him square on the face. Agron grinned a little as Ashur wiped the blood away angrily, he punched Agron on the stomach and he grunted with the pain rippling through him.

"Now, here I was thinkin' we could have a nice conversation." Ashur said, all smugness gone from his face, replaced by anger. He punched Agron, this time on his face and Agron felt his face starting to swell as the pain struck through him again.

"I'm not telling you anything Syrian," Agron said, straining to talk through the pain.

Ashur laughed and said "Oh really? Oh I think not my friend, you see, you're going to tell me where Spartacus is and if you don't, I'm going to hurt you until you do."

Agron wasn't afraid to die, he would hold out, he had to protect his friends and 'Nasir' he thought to himself.

"Bring it to me!" Ashur shouted to the two Roman soldiers standing guard, one of the soldiers ran out of the room and came running back with a whip which had several pieces of material, each piece had a nail attached to each end.

"Somebody tie his feet down," Ashur barked as another soldier came in with rope and tied each of Agrons legs to an attachment on the floor. Agron braced himself for the pain and clenched his teeth together.

"Now, tell me where they are, a lot of people want you to suffer for the men you killed tonight so no ones going to stop me from letting loose." Ashur said grinning, Agron stayed silent glaring at the Syrian in front of him.

"No? Have it your way then." Ashur said as he walked behind Agron and lifted the whip, he brought it down hard on Agron's back, flecks of blood going everywhere as the nails cut through his flesh like it was butter. Agron cried out, he'd never felt so much pain in his life, ever.

'Nasir, this is for Nasir.' he thought to himself frantically as another 3 whips were thrown on his back.

"Oh fuck!" Agron shouted in pain and Ashur stopped and walked around smiling and laughing sadistically.

"Got something to say?" He asked, Agron glared and said "I have nothing to say to you, you treacherous bastard."

Ashur punched him on the face again laughing, "Oh you will talk, even if you don't it's only a matter of time until we find them and don't think I didn't hear you tell the brat about your love for someone called Nasir, it won't take long before the slaves will finally reveal who this Nasir is and when they do," Ashur paused and got into Agron's face, "I shall kill this 'Nasir' right here in front of you."

Agron's face screwed up in pain and horror, "if I ever get out of here Syrian, I'll kill you for that." Agron said with more courage than he had.

Ashur punched him in stomach and laughed, "Oh I think not my friend, however, if you tell me where they are, I promise this Nasir of yours will not be harmed." Ashur smirked triumphantly, thinking that this would lure Agron into revealing everything.

"Fuck you Syrian, as if I would believe you." Agron said dejectedly, he was tired and in pain and probably losing a lot of blood.

Ashur slapped his face, "hey, stay awake, I'd hate for you to die before revealing anything."

He laughed and turned to the Romans, "guys, how's about we take a little break, I'm starving and he's not going anywhere. He might talk after a few more whips." He said laughing, Agron figured he must look awful as the Roman's had been averting their eyes and looked relieved to be leaving the room. He watched them walk away, his consciousness slipping again as he passed out.

The girl was clinging to him crying, didn't she understand that it was hard for him too? And he did not want to start crying, if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Do you think he's still alive?" She sniffed out when she had stopped sobbing.

Nasir looked down, avoiding her gaze, " I hope so, I really do," he said and that was NOT a tear that just dripped on his hand.

"He saved my life and now he could be seriously hurt." She cried and squeezed Nasir tighter, who winced because of his injuries and partially because of what she said.

Nasir pulled away from her to look at her, she was beautiful and had long blonde curly hair, she was one of the slaves he had gotten injured trying to free. He realised he hadn't properly talked to her before, she didn't talk much to anyone, she was probably too afraid to believe she was free.

"What is your name?" He asked her, she looked up, shocked and then answered, "Lara, no one has ever actually asked my name before."

She still had a shocked expression and then she relaxed and smiled, probably for the first time in a long time.

"Lara, that's a pretty name," he said smiling kindly at her, "Lara I want you to know something. Agron is a good man, he is tough, I trust him with my life and I..love him." He said honestly, she smiled a little brighter, hugging him again.

"Agron saved my life, he's like my big brother now, I just want him to be safe and happy and he seems more than happy with you." She said happily. Nasir looked at her smiling, glad she had now begun to feel comfortable around him.

"Thanks, I worry about him too, I trust Spartacus, he and the others will bring him back do not worry," he said kindly and more to himself than Lara.

"Now, you haven't slept much since we rescued you, rest your eyes now and I will watch over you, you are safe with us." He said and she gratefully lay down and fell asleep while Nasir looked down at her seeing the bags under her eyes begin to fade. He looked at the stars from the cave entrance and prayed to the Gods again that Agron and everyone else would make it out alive.

Spartacus and the others crept down to their escape entrance, peaking inside, they saw that it was clear and quietly entered, swords at the ready. Mira stayed close to Spartacus as they came to the entrance of their old hideout, peaking inside, they saw two guards standing there quietly talking to one another.

"Do you think the scum will talk?" The first guard asked.

"I don't know, he's in pretty bad shape right now, Ashur's been relentless with that whip of his." The other guard replied.

"Hey! Come grab something to eat, we're taking a break and the prisoners unconscious again." Someone shouted from afar. The two guards straightened up and walked away. Spartacus, Mira, Donor, Crixus and Naevia crept out quietly and walked slowly through their hideout, sticking to the shadows.

They saw two guards standing on either side of a door, they were just about to pounce when they saw Ashur walk towards the guards. Naevia visibly stiffened and Crixus put his hand on hers, there fingers intertwining.

"The prisoner isn't going anywhere gentlemen, go get yourself something to eat, you'll need your strength for what I have planned for him next." He said as they all walked off laughing, the guards' slightly grimacing.

They crept into the room to find Agron in the middle of the room, his arms suspended above his head, his legs tied to the floor, blood running down his front and back. He was unconscious, just hanging there, Naevia ran to him, putting her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and her ear by his mouth to hear him breathing.

"He's alive," she said relieved as she took out her knife to untie his legs, Spartacus came over to help support his weight when his hands were untied.

"Spartacus, I will carry him." Crixus said quietly and got in position to help put Agron over his shoulder.

"Thank you" both Naevia and Spartacus said at the same time.

"Spartacus this is what Ashur was hitting him with." Mira said lifting the whip with the nails at each end, Spartacus walked over to investigate.

"We need to go, I think they're finished their break," Donor said quickly.

They vacated the room quickly and quietly and ran towards the emergency exit.

The two guards were standing by the entrance again but Donor and Spartacus killed them, not making a sound. They made their way to the cave and when they got inside Spartacus looked down to see the movement of the Romans running around frantically in confusion. He smirked then ran inside.

Nasir had fallen asleep with Lara beside him, it was the first good nights sleep she had in probably a long time, he awoke to find everyone else asleep, he heard a noise outside, lifted his sword soundlessly and went to the entrance of the cave.

He was knocked over by Crixus running in with a man over his shoulder, his back was covered in blood and gashes.

"Get the medicus!" Crixus shouted waking a few people up with his urgency. Nasir laid out a sheet and Crixus gingerly set the man down, his face was covered in purple/black bruises and blood.

Nasir, still in denial, decided to ask hesitantly, "Who is it?"

Crixus looked at him solemnly, guilt swimming in his face. "It's Agron," he said and turned away to find the medicus

Nasir dropped to his knees and gingerly touched Agron's face. The medicus ran over and began to stop the bleeding and trying to disinfect the wounds with what little supplies they had.

After a minute or two Agron began to stir, the disinfectant burning his wounds, he then began to scream. A chilling, blood-curdling scream that ripped through Nasir and woke everyone else up in fear.

Nasir grabbed Agron's hand and tried to soothe him, "Agron! It's okay, we're here, we're safe, you're safe." Agron's panicked screaming quieted and he tried to sit up only to flail uselessly.

"Shhh, Agron please don't try to sit up you may re-open your wounds and if you bleed anymore you'll certainly die. Please don't do that to me." Nasir begged, tears sliding down his face. Agron lifted his free hand to Nasir's face, trying to wipe the tears away and see if he was real.

"Nasir. I thought I'd lost you," Agron choked out.

"Shh Agron rest it's okay you're safe, I'm safe, just rest and get better." Nasir pleaded.

Agron nodded but didn't let go of Nasir's hand, "I love you with all that I am," Agron said, his bruised and bloodshot eyes looking desperately at him.

Nasir squeezed his hand, "I love you too Agron" and he gave Agron a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Get Spartacus please," Agron rasped and Nasir stood up to get him.

Spartacus walked over to Agron and kneeled beside him, "yes brother?" Spartacus asked.

"Ashur wanted to know where you were, I didn't tell him anything, I swear it." Agron said, tears appearing in his bruised eyes.

"I know brother it's ok, we couldn't leave you behind." He said kindly.

Agron shook his head, afraid, "he said it was only a matter of time until they found you, heard me tell the little one to tell Nasir I loved him, said he would kill him in front of me. Then he offered safe passage to Nasir if I told. I still did not give in, does that mean I do not care for Nasir enough?" Agron cried, obviously delirious from blood-loss but Spartacus knew he was telling the truth.

He grabbed Agron's arm and squeezed tightly. "No! You care for Nasir a great deal, no one can doubt that, just as you care for us all. You knew he was lying brother, there was no way you could trust him." Spartacus said, worry ripping through him for Agron.

"Did Crixus make it to Naevia safe? What about the little girl and everyone else? Are they safe?" he begged, crying again.

Spartacus turned to Crixus and Naevia, they walked over and Naevia spoke. "Thank you for seeing Crixus to my arms and for everything." She said, hugging him delicately.

"I don't hate you, can't stand the sight of you at times but you have done much for me and Naevia. I was too stubborn to see it." Crixus said calmly, pity and guilt washing through his face at Agron who smiled at him.

"Fucking Gaul making me like him," he said jokingly. Crixus laughed and they beckoned Lara over and stood up and walked away as she sat down.

"Agron, I'm so sorry you got hurt for me," she said crying, she reminded him of his little brother Duro when they were children and he raised a hand to wipe her tears.

"It's okay little one, you are safe now, that is all that matters." He said. "It's not your fault do not worry."

He smiled, he was getting really tired and she was hugging him tightly, "okay, now this is starting to hurt child." He said, his face screwed up in pain.

"Her name is Lara," Nasir said gently as he came to sit beside her. Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and with his free hand he held Lara's hand.

"Hmmm, pretty name," he said sleepily.

"Sleep Agron, we will watch over you, won't we Nasir?" She asked brightly.

He nodded, smiling as Agron pulled him down for another kiss and said "I love you so much."

Nasir smiled and delicately stroked his face. "I love you too Agron, now sleep, you are safe here."

Agron fell asleep holding both Nasir and Lara's hands, they had cuddled up to him on either side. Agron found peace from a bad situation and he was happy he had such a good family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
